


the One

by rinharu_404



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinharu_404/pseuds/rinharu_404
Summary: Haruka Nanase is an Alpha from a wealthy family and this story is basically him narrating his own story.The basic premise of this fanfic is inspired by "Kakumei no alpha" written by "Kashima Kotaru".
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this story. I haven't slept for over 24 hours and I am currently having a migraine too lol (it's mild, I had already taken medication).  
> I was inspired to write it after reading a manga (I will put its name when I will visit this story back for editing, I have to find it again) but only the main premise was inspired, which isn't written or explored much in this fic, and the rest of the story just decided to write itself.  
> I hope even one of you gets to enjoy this story as much as enjoyed writing it. It isn't exceptional or topnotch work but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless.

This wasn't the first time, a banquet as extravagant as this one, was held in the Nanase household.

Haruka Nanase was the only heir of Nanase family, so the responsibility of continuing their noble line had befallen on his shoulders.

Haruka might not have liked the thrill of parties or the overly dressed, heavily touched up noble ladies and lads of near and far away areas but he could see the difficult situation Nanase family was currently in.

They were well off and held influence over the general populace and that meant Haruka had no lack of gaudy and greedy suitors. Being a pure-blood alpha with mounts of riches about to fall in his lap, everybody was trying their hardest to trap him in and he was not unfamiliar with their tricks. He had the displeasure of being locked in a room with an omega in the heat. Losing his sense of self due to hormones, made him feel sick of himself and he vowed to himself after that to not touch an omega unless he actually respected them as a person. 

This had, though, troubled Nanase family greatly. Relying on Haruka to continue the line and his insistence to have a partner who can stand by his side, in a society where omegas were considered as an accessory and were denied even basic rights to education and inheritance, was something which gave the entire Nanase family chronic headaches.

So, banquets like these were more of an effort to at least find someone who would catch Haruka's eyes but, in all the 25 years he had lived, not even a single omega had managed to get a reaction out of him. The only person able to do so was Makoto Tachibana, the butler's son, a beta. Makoto was his life-long confidante, his best friend, his telepathy partner, one who was already hovering by the curtains, looking for an opportunity to help Haruka escape. The bond of friendship they had was unshakeable.

It was by luck that his father was busy talking with a Matsuoka family noble. They had recently joined ranks and had started gaining some influence in court. It was rumoured that the family will soon be lead by female alpha skipping the old brother, an omega, after lady Kou Matsuoka retires. 

Haruka had a fortunate experience of conversing with her once. She didn't believe in society's hierarchal system and wished to pass on the reins to her older grandchild, but he wasn't interested in taking it. Nevertheless, the way she spoke about it, always made Haruka feel queasy about it that it was she, herself, who wanted to believe whatever was coming out of her mouth and in late nights when sleep would just be an unattainable desire, Haruka would often reflect upon the "whys" of her emotions on that matter.

It has been a while though he had seen her and he rather regretted sneaking out of his house before even meeting her. As always, Makoto had already prepared a horse for them. Haruka had told him, he wished to experience the festival as a commoner and Makoto had made the preparations right away, it may seem so, with the bag hanging off on his shoulder. 

"Let's go, Haru-chan"

"Drop the chan" he begrudgingly said even though he was already halfway mounted on the horse. 

The festival was a fun experience and gradually Haruka forgot about the regret from earlier, as if it never existed. He was sure he would cherish those times because eating an apple candy, catching fishes were all of the things anyone could do but the feeling of being free from stares, wolfish grins, flirty side-eyes was exhilarating.

That didn't mean, they weren't scolded by his father though and from the looks of his father's seething gazes, he was sure Makoto would get much more of that earful than him. The lecture about the importance of continuing the line and maintaining the affairs went over his head. He had stopped listening to them after he had turned 21 and today was no different. But he was certain Makoto will still feel bad about everything, even if it wasn't his fault. 

After his father had dismissed him, he went back to his room waiting patiently for Makoto's return. And as soon as Makoto stepped inside his room, Haruka was already confident in his earlier predictions. It was okay though, they both knew, without telling each other, they will still be doing whatever Haruka wishes anyways.


	2. Two

Haruka didn't know what to be surprised of, the fact that Makoto had insisted he puts an effort in finding his mate, or the fact that his father had decided to host someone out of nowhere for few days, or that there was a maroon-haired guy standing in Nanase mansion's library, strolling like he owned the place, while somehow distinctly smelling like cherry blossoms.

Haruka didn't know the guy and as the mature adult he supposedly was, he didn't want to know either. He just knew he had to kick him out.

His plans did fail spectacularly when the said guy, his target, turned around and if Haruka would have been part of a shoujo manga, this probably would have been the moment when the wind would have flowed just enough to tease the bangs of those maroon hairs but not enough to make them look like a tangly mess, when Haruka's breath would have stuck in his throat and his lungs, somehow would have been merciful enough to not signal his brain for a while that he is dying due to lack of oxygen but because it wasn't, Haruka only felt mild irritation with the realization that the guy was easy on eyes at least. Not a lot of people had managed to get that compliment out of him in a long time.

Since he changed his mind about kicking out, he thought, he should get the name, so he can report him to proper authorities for trespassing and to report him to Makoto, so enough next conversation material could be found. But maroon haired just regarded him quizzically, reminding Haruka, not everybody was as skilled as Makoto.

Providing names had been the easiest thing, Haruka belatedly realized, keeping up with Kou Matsuoka's grandson was rather hard. Haruka had never guessed, a guy frolicking in his library in a graceful manner, would be packing this much energy. Rin Matsuoka had an opinion about everything, from why Nanase housekeepers had blue dresses to why the hierarchical system was like capitalism. Elite stays elite and lower class stays lower class.

Over the course of the days, Haruka finally decided to acknowledge that Rin had an irrefutable charm to him, he would animatedly talk about things for hours on the go and everyone would listen. Watching Rin talk about civil matters and court matters made Haruka think about the feelings behind Kou Matsuoka's defeated way about Rin's reluctance to inherit.

The whole thing may have started as a bane of his existence but even Haruka had to admit, ever since Rin Matsuoka has frolicked in his life, he had secretly started looking forward to banquets. Gradually, banquets stopped being a mere hindrance to his lazy lifestyle and started becoming a time to have playful banter with, one and only, Rin Matsuoka. It didn't escape Haruka that every time Makoto would spot them together, he would give a smile with a knowing look and it would annoy Haruka for a bit but then, Rin would find another topic to discuss and Haruka would get distracted.

Haruka knew it was no easy feat to impress him, and yet Rin had done that and gone beyond than just impressing him but Haruka wanted to stay oblivious a little longer, so he pretended to not notice how Rin moved his hands every time he was overcome with emotions, how he had sharp teeth, how he would smile a little brighter, laugh a little louder any time someone would joke around with him, how his eyes would sparkle with unbridled joy and passion when he would speak about his family and how they should always strive for betterment, till the day he could no longer pretend.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning to write epilogue but my migraine started to take a turn for the worst and I didn't want to try it.  
> I might write it eventually, or may be when I visit for editing.

It had been a fine evening, Makoto had prepared his bath and had started combing his hairs gently. In retrospect, Haruka should have suspected something was up because Makoto though, gentle and careful with him, had been on edge for the entire day for some reason.

Haruka would have liked to think that the news of marriage proposal didn't come as a surprise, it was to who it was sent to, that was more of a surprise. Throughout the months of conversations about how to tackle the hierarchy system and how to wake up oppressed against oppressors, Haruka had conveniently forgotten, Rin Matsuoka was an Omega, born to a fated pair of an Alpha and an Omega.

Maybe he forgot because Rin did not know how to act like a usual omega, he was strongly opinionated, highly knowledgable about current affairs and courtly affairs, he sought a system change and started working for it by dragging Haruka in it, along with an alpha, Nagisa, from Hazuki household, and a beta from Ryugazaki family named Rei. He would smash anyone who would dare touch him inappropriately at the parties, proving himself to be fully capable of defending his dignity and honour. He was loud, brash and would partake in challenges with anyone at the drop of the hat but above all, he had a way of influencing people, making them see dreams and helping them reach those and turn into reality.

But maybe Haruka didn't want to accept that Rin could be all that and still be an omega too. Maybe the problem was Haruka. Because other than liking Rin as he was, Haruka couldn't deny the strong pull of his instincts, always wanting to be near Rin. He had landed himself in quite a few embarrassing situations due to it. Once Rin had been talking about why the hierarchy system is keeping omegas on the lowest tier possible and Haruka's brain had decided it was a perfect moment to take a whiff of Rin's scent in front of everybody. He also had a moment of weakness when Nagisa had decided to hug Rin and Haruka had pulled Rin out of Nagisa's way.

Haruka's instinctual feelings for Rin were than proof enough to make him realize that Rin, in fact, was an omega, just not a highly sought out one. Yet, Makoto had broken the news of marriage proposal sent for Rin Matsuoka by a feudalistic family. A family who would suffocate Rin's voice and possibly try to break the chain of resistance Rin had shaken.

It has been a long while since Haruka had wanted to get up and throw a tantrum by locking himself inside the room and curl up in a ball, however, he was aware that blackmail can be a pretty ugly thing; knowing Rin had been an experience, one he would rather never forget, except that it came with a bulldozer of Rin's own insecurities and incapabilities of protecting his family. Rin was not the one to decide recklessly or give up so easily, yet, when faced with possible bankruptcy if he took the reins, and enormous support, if he was treated as society wanted him to be treated, he chose his family. His choice in this matter was glaringly obvious to Haruka, Rin would choose his family over himself again and again even if his own family wished against it.

The events following it had been extraordinary, to say the least. Haruka's father stayed in a daze through the entire welcoming feast, arranged in honour of Matsuoka family, his mother was also taken albeit managed to save some grace and hug her son, after his declaration, she was also the one who hosted and tended to the guests, considering how much of a useless state his father was reduced to, after listening to his son's desire to claim Matsuoka's Omega. 

Haruka had never seen someone as readily accepting as Kou Matsuoka. At dinner, his mother had put forward the proposal from Nanase family for Rin Matsuoka. For the most part, Rin seemed unfazed except that, he pointedly avoided any sort of eye contact with Haruka, nonetheless, the blush on his cheeks was a telltale sign that Haruka wasn't the only one interested.

The marriage had gone smoothly for the most part but Rin's unwillingness to participate in decisions made Haruka uneasy. However, once they were married and shared the bed, most of Haruka's anxiety had washed away seeing his husband's relaxed sleeping face.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed. Always excited to learn.  
> And yes, I am aware there are like only two dialogues in it and rest is narration. I have been wanting to try it out for quite some time. Glad I got to do so.


End file.
